Integration of electronic circuits and/or memory devices involves connecting a specific electronic active element, (e.g. a transistor) with an appropriate passive element (e.g., a resistor or a capacitor) to form, for example, a unit memory cell. Appropriate integration of active and passive elements properly connected and isolated may contribute to, for instance, multiple units of logic circuitry being included in an array of memory cells. Such integration on a single semiconductor substrate may contribute to a functional device, such as a processor chip, to execute logical functions and/or memory for data storage.